


Guiltily in Love

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Choices: It Lives In The Woods, Choices: Stories You Play, It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, M/M, Main Character is named Radley, Making Out In Public, Male Main Character, MalexMale, Masturbation in Public, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spoilers, getting caught in the act, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: Radley wakes up in the hospital after the night in the woods, feeling guilty for being happy. Feeling guilty for being sad. Feeling guilty for being in love.
Relationships: Connor Green & Main Character (It Lives in the Woods), Connor Green/Main Character (It Lives in the Woods)
Kudos: 4





	Guiltily in Love

Radley woke with a start, breathing heavily before realizing that he was in the hospital room he'd been brought into after the incident in the forest. Nothing was wrong with him, physically. He swallowed hard, getting out of the bed slowly, looking at the time. 

The hospital was quiet, and he knew that somewhere in the rooms next to him were his friends. He snuck out into the hallway, finding his way to the room where they were keeping Connor. 

"Hey, are you gonna let me out of these-" Connor stopped suddenly as he saw Radley standing at the door. "Fuck! Radley, what- what happened? They won't tell me anything. Are… are you okay?" He asked softly, his brow furrowing as he noticed the tears that began streaming down Radley's face. 

Radley shook his head and Connor held out his unrestrained arm to invite Radley over. Radley sobbed as he walked over, curling into Connor's chest. 

"Hey, it's okay," Connor whispered, gently rubbing Radley's back. "What… what happened? Is Stacy… is everyone okay?" 

"Stacy's fine," Radley replied through hiccups, hiding his face against Connor's chest. "It's… it's Noah." 

Connor stroked Radley's back in silence as Radley cried. Connor wished that his hand wasn't handcuffed to the bed, so he could hold him better. 

"Hey," he murmured after Radley had calmed a bit. "It's not your fault, Radley." 

"But I.." Radley began but Connor shook his head gently. 

"Come here," Connor murmured, tangling his fingers in Radley's hair and pulling him up for a desperate kiss. "You made it, kid." He whispered, kissing him again. "I… you have no idea how hard it's been sitting here, not knowing what was going on. I was so scared-" Connor cut off, clearing his throat as tears gathered in his eyes. Radley felt his gut clench and he felt guilty again. He could have taken Noah's place, but he wanted… he wanted to get back to the man he loved. All he could think about was coming home to Connor. 

"I love you." Radley whispered through his tears and Connor grunted tearfully, looking up into his eyes. "Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Do you even need to ask?" Connor laughed lightly, nodding. "I'm all yours, babe." He whispered. Radley climbed on top of Connor so that he was straddling him, and he leaned down, kissing him like he'd never kissed anyone before. He felt a warmth spread through his whole body as he deepened the kiss. Connor moaned softly, struggling against the handcuffs as he reached for Radley. His free hand wandered Radley's body hungrily, and Radley blushed when he felt Connor's enthusiasm between his legs. 

"Connor, I-" 

"What the hell is going on here?" A nurse appeared at the door and Radley realized that they must have heard the spike in Connor's heart rate. Radley scrambled off of the bed, making Connor groan in disappointment. 

"Sorry, I was just…" Radley began, blushing deeply. The nurse gave him a look. 

"I know you've been through a lot, so I'll let this one slide, but you should stay in your own room until you've been discharged, understand?" She told Radley firmly. Radley nodded, scrambling out of the room and back to his own. 

\---

Radley was medically cleared the next morning, but he didn't go far. He sheepishly got a visitors badge from the nurse who had caught him with Connor the night before. She gave him a knowing look, clearing her throat.

"Mr. Green is healing." She told Radley gently as she slid the visitors badge across the counter. "Please keep it G-rated?" 

Radley blushed but nodded, pinning the badge to his shirt. He walked to Connor's room, freezing as he realized that Mrs. Green and Stacy were in the room. Connor looked up, grinning as he saw Radley attempting to escape. 

"Hey." He called, making Radley stop in his tracks. "Stay." 

Stacy and the mayor turned to see Radley, who blushed deeply, letting the door close behind him. 

"Ah, Radley." The mayor mom smiled stiffly at him. "Looking for Stacy?" 

"Oh, no, actually I was… I came to check on Connor." Radley replied bashfully. 

"Oh, you're very sweet, but I'm sure you have better things to do." 

"Oh… Yeah, I guess I could…" Radley frowned. 

"Mom, Radley and I are dating. He's here to see me." Connor sighed in exhaustion. Mrs. Green stiffened, looking at Connor in shock. 

"Oh. I didn't know you were…" 

"Gay?" Connor's lips pressed into a thin line. "What, scared of what the press will say? 'Mayor's son caught in a gay affair'?" 

Radley frowned deeper, looking down in embarrassment. Connor bristled, opening his mouth to say something else, when Stacy stood up, grabbing her mom's arm gently. 

"Mom, I'm kind of starving." She said with a smile. "Can we get some breakfast?" 

"Oh, of course, Stacy." Mayor nodded, getting up and shooting Connor a dirty look which he returned with a level stare. Radley let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when the door closed behind Stacy and the mayor. Connor turned to look at him as Radley walked over to sit beside him on the bed.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't know they would be here." Radley whispered, looking at his hands. "We… don't have to date, if it's going to cause problems for you." 

"Hey," Connor murmured, grabbing Radley's chin and moving his face up so he could meet his gaze. "I told you, my mom's just an unpleasant stranger living with my sister. You think I care what she thinks?" 

Radley blushed, shrugging lightly. Connor moved to sit up, groaning lightly and clutching his side. Radley jumped, pushing Connor back down into the mattress. 

"Why didn't they give you medicine for the pain?" Radley asked in concern. Connor shrugged a bit. 

"I don't like it. Makes me feel weird." He murmured. Radley laughed lightly. 

"I think that's kind of the point." 

Connor smiled gently, moving his hands to grab gently at Radley's wrists. Radley felt his breath catch as he realized he still had his hands on Connor's chest, his body positioned above Connor much like the night before. Radley moved to pull away in embarrassment, but Connor tightened his grip. 

"Kiss me like you did last night?" Connor whispered. Radley felt his face burn like a comet and he shook his head. "Come on. Nobody's around." 

"The… the nurse said you need your rest." Radley whispered hoarsely. Connor only smirked. Radley submitted after a moment, leaning down and pressing his lips against Connor's passionately. Connor moaned in appreciation, moving both of his hands to Radley's hips, guiding him onto his lap. Radley moved as if in a trance, Connor's fingers giving him goosebumps. 

Connor pulled away slightly, looking up into Radley's green eyes. "I love you, Radley." He whispered. Radley whimpered, feeling tears gather as Connor caught his lips in another fervent kiss. Radley moved to tangle his fingers in Connor's hair, their bodies pressing against eachother's. Radley barely noticed when Connor's hands moved down to his ass, a moan escaping him when Connor guided his hips down to grind against Connor. Radley had, of course, made out with people before, but it had never felt like this. 

"Connor," Radley whispered breathlessly. Connor's eyes fluttered open and he looked up into Radley's eyes with a smile. Radley gasped softly as Connor's hand moved between them, and he began stroking Radley's erection over his pants. 

"Don't tell me to stop." Connor whispered, stopping his stroking and moving his fingers up to undo the button on Radley's pants. Radley desperately wanted him to keep going. Connor started to unzip his pants when a rock song started blaring beside them, making them both jump. Connor swore loudly, grabbing his phone and steadying his voice before answering it. 

Radley crawled off of the bed, blushing and trying to will his raging erection away as he did up his pants. He couldn't help but let his gaze linger for a moment too long on Connor's hard dick showing through his pants. It was quite a bit larger than Radley's. Radley hadn't ever really thought about size before. He'd always known that he was fairly average, but the thought of sucking on Connor's big cock was making his body hot in places he didn't know he could get hot. 

"Yeah, mom, you can get me a burger if you want. I don't care, coke." Connor looked irritated as he spoke into his phone. "No… no, I think Radley's probably going to leave." He murmured, glancing over at Radley, who felt guilty as he pulled his jacket on. "Yeah. See you." He hung up, turning his attention back to Radley. "Now. What am I supposed to do about this?" He asked, gesturing to his hard dick. 

"Sneak off to the bathroom to get rid of it?" Radley murmured sheepishly. 

"You could come to the bathroom with me…"

"Romantic. Our first time will be in a hospital bathroom." Radley said sarcastically. Connor sighed deeply but nodded. 

"Alright. Fine." Connor murmured. "But we can continue this… activity later, right?" 

"Of course." Radley answered quickly, blushing and feeling a bit too eager, but Connor grinned, seeming to enjoy the eagerness.


End file.
